The Beginning of Something New
by OneBurgerWithASideOfGlee
Summary: Santana goes to Brittany's house to take her to school, and begins to think she may have feelings of more than friendship for Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

Brittany's sixteenth birthday is in exactly one week and she is stoked. She is going to have a huge pool party at her house and all of her friends are coming.

As Brittany is getting ready for school her phone begins to ring – her ringtone is the recorded version of New Directions singing _Don't Stop Believin'_. She quickly runs over to her phone and looks at the caller ID even though she knows only one person calls her this early. So she answers it.

"Hey, Santana," Brittany says tiredly because she only woke up about ten minutes ago.

"Hey, Britt. Do you need a ride to school?" Santana asks knowing what the answer will be seeing that Brittany's parents are both in South Carolina on a business trip and she has no one else to take her.

"Yeah, sure, that would be great. Thanks Santana!" Brittany says excitedly because her best friend is nice enough to take her to school.

"Cool! I'll be there in like ten minutes," Santana says then hangs up her phone.

Brittany never really understood the concept of hanging up without saying "bye" first so she continues to talk in her phone not knowing that no one was on the other line. She talks on the phone for about five minutes before noticing that Santana wasn't replying to the things she was saying because she already hung up.

Since Brittany spent five minutes talking to an imaginary Santana she only has five minutes to finish getting ready before Santana gets there, so she rushes to the bathroom, rips off her clothes, and jumps in the shower.

Santana gets to Brittany's house a littler earlier than expected so she goes up to the house and rings the doorbell. No answer. She rings it again. Brittany still doesn't answer the door so she turns the knob to check if it is unlocked. It is.

She walks in and heads down the hallway towards Brittany's room when a wet, glistening, naked Brittany comes walking out of the bathroom. Santana just stares at her in awe of her beautiful body. Brittany, being completely comfortable with her body, just smiles at Santana for a moment.

"I forgot a towel," Brittany says while opening the linen closet and pulling out a large, fluffy, blue towel.

"Oh," is all Santana can say because she is so consumed by Brittany's beauty that she can hardly form real words.

It's not like Santana had never seen Brittany naked before, they have changed in front of each other thousands of times after Cheerios practice. They had even showered together a couple of times when there was only one vacant shower in the locker room. But this time it was different. She was at Brittany's house and no one else was around.

Brittany was still naked in the hallway, but now drying herself off. She notices Santana was acting weird and asks, "You ok, San?"

Santana regains her composure and replies, "Yeah, you're just really pretty. That's all."

They both smile at each other. Then Brittany grabs Santana's hand and pulls her into her room.

Santana lies on Brittany's big, comfy bed and watches Brittany get dressed. Brittany realizes that Santana is watching her pretty closely – closer than she ever has before. And this makes Brittany remember back to how Mike looked at her last year right before he kissed her. Of course when that happened with Mike, he didn't actually like her, he was just looking for a hook up. So she put this thought to the back of her mind.

Brittany begins getting dressed. She first puts on some baby blue panties, then she grabs a matching bra and puts that on but she can't quite fasten it in the back.

"San, can you give me a hand with this?" Brittany asks.

"Sure," Santana says as she jumps off the bed and goes over to Brittany.

She easily fastens the bra, and while doing so gets a whiff of Brittany's hair. The aroma is like Heaven in her nostrils and she leans in to smell it again, but as she does Brittany turns around.

Santana wants so badly to just lean in a bit and touch lips with Brittany but instead just smiles at her.

Brittany smiles back, grabs Santana's hand, and just says, "Hey."

"Hey, how about we just skip school today," Santana says, "It's the last day before break anyways, and we need to start shopping for party supplies."

Brittany has never liked skipping school because it is already hard enough without her missing lessons. But she really loves spending time with Santana so she says, "Ok, we can skip, but you'll have to help me with anything we miss at school, deal?"

"Deal," Santana says as she gently kisses Brittany on the nose, not making a big deal out of it, and jumps on the bed to wait for Brittany to finish getting dressed.

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I changed the POV in this to Brittany, just trying something new. Leave a review and let me know if you think I should stick with this POV do a different one.**

After Santana came over and we decided we were going to skip school, I started to get really excited. We hadn't skipped school together for no reason since the seventh grade, the day after I got my braces off. I remember that day; Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of me.

Anyways, while I was getting dressed Santana was laying on my bed and we were deciding if we actually wanted to shop for party supplies or if we wanted to go see a movie or something. We eventually decided that we would spend the first half of the day shopping and the second half just chilling at my house.

Once I got finished getting dressed, Santana and I went into my kitchen to get some breakfast. Santana sat down at the island in the middle of the kitchen and I went over to the fridge. There weren't really any breakfast foods.

"Do you want some milk?" I asked as I started to pour myself a glass.

"No, I'm good," Santana answered as she got up and started walking towards me.

She's so pretty, so poised, so in control. I've always wanted to be more like her. I always tell her that and she tells me I'm perfect.

When she got over to me she started playing with my hair. I loved it when she did this, mostly because whenever she did it, she would stand really close to me, almost like we were glued together. I felt safe when she was close to me, like she could protect me from anything that came my way.

"You smell like strawberries," Santana said then buried her face in my hair.

"Thank you," I said and quickly turned around so we were face to face. Our bodies were still practically glued together. She smelled nice too, like vanilla and mint. Our faces were only about three inches apart and we were just staring at each other.

I wanted so badly to lean into her and taste her luscious lips. But I knew I couldn't. I had to stay chill. That's my role in our friendship; I keep my cool and try to stay mellow, and Santana is the passionate and impulsive one. That's the way it has been ever since we were in preschool together.

She must have known what I was thinking because she kissed my nose. Granted, it wasn't the spectacular kiss I'd been wanting to plant on her, but it was better than nothing. She'd been kissing my nose and cheeks a lot lately. I'm not complaining, I like when she does this, it's just different, that's all.

"You know, we could just stay here all day and go get your party stuff tomorrow, I'm kind of too tired to go shopping," she said to me while moving some stray hair from my face and putting it behind my ear. I know she wasn't really tired, she just wanted alone time, but I decided to play stupid. She could always tell when I said dumb things on purpose, but I knew she liked it.

So I said, "If I had a pet baby sloth, I would never know if it was tired or just acting normal." She smiled at this comment and kissed my nose again. I couldn't help myself this time so I leaned in and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

She was surprised for a second but then she grabbed my waist and spun me around so my back was up against the refrigerator. She kissed me firmly. It was all so surreal. I parted my lips slightly to allow her tongue to enter my mouth. She massaged my tongue with hers. She began running her hands through my long, blonde hair. It was all so wonderful and perfect but I had to stop her.

"What's wrong?" she asked when I took a step back, away from her.

"You're a good kisser," is all I said and then I just grinned at her. I took her hand and we laced fingers.

"You know we're going to have to talk about this, right?" Santana said hesitantly, probably thinking I wouldn't want to talk about it.

"Yes," I answered. "You're really pretty," I said trying to lighten the mood a little bit. I think it worked because she laughed a little bit and gave me a big smile. Then she let go of my hand and jumped on my back so I could give her a piggy-back ride.

"To the loft," she said in a forceful tone pointing towards the stairs in my house. The loft is where Santana and I go whenever we have to talk about something important. It has everything we need: a futon, a big screen TV with a DVD player, and a mini-fridge. Because we really didn't have a lot up there, there was plenty of room left for us to practice our Cheerios routines, too.

"You got it," I said as I squeezed Santana's legs tightly to my body and ran up the stairs.

When we got up the stairs I tossed Santana down on the couch and plopped down beside her. We sat Indian-style so we could face each other.

"So…" Santana said trying not to make eye contact with me.

I could tell she was uncomfortable so I took her hand and said, "You're a really good kisser, and you taste goo too." This made her smile. She laced our fingers.

"So, you're ok with what happened?" she asked nervously.

I giggled a little bit. I could tell she was really anxious about what I was going to say next. "Yes, I'm ok with what happened. I actually kind of like it." I scooted a little closer to her as I said this.

"Really? Me too," Santana said putting her hand on my leg.

Her hand on my thigh just really set me off. I was already having to constrain myself from not attacking her. So I pusher her down so she was now laying on the couch. I quickly straddled her and forced our lips together.

At first she was slightly hesitant and tense but after a few seconds she relaxed and rally got into it. She grabbed my waist firmly and flipped our bodies around so that we had completely switched positions and she was the one on top of me. I looked up at her with a surprised expression and she just gave me a huge grin and started kissing me again.

She slipped her tongue into my mouth and this reminded me of when we kissed in the kitchen. I couldn't help but smile a little when I thought of that first kiss. She must have felt me smiling because she started smiling too and then she pulled her lips apart from mine. We just looked into each other's eyes, our faces were so close that our noses were still touching and our lips were slightly brushing past each other every time we inhaled or exhaled.

"You're really gorgeous, do you know that?" I said to her in a loving tone.

This made her whole face light up with happiness. She quickly thrust her lips upon mine. She pulled away again and smiled at me then gave me a peck on the nose.

I couldn't wipe the dopey grin from my face if I wanted to at this point, but I didn't really want to because I knew that Santana liked it.

"You want to watch a movie?" I asked, assuming we were done with our little make out session…for now.

"Sure," she replied kissing me on the nose one more time

**To be continued... (if I get reviews)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: The POV in this one is Santana. & I know that this doesn't really fit with one of the things that Brittany said in a certain episode of Glee, but I was already done writing it when I realized that. Just pretend like it fits in.**

**A/N: The rest of the Glee characters will probably come into the picture in the next chapter, so be prepared for them :)**

Wow! That make out session was hotter than any time I had kissed Puck. Probably because I actually love Brittany. She is the only person I care about more than myself. I know that sounds bad, but it's true.

We pulled the bed out of the futon and put in a horror movie. I lied on the bed while Brittany went downstairs to get blankets. I hoped she wouldn't get a lot of them, though, so I could say I was cold and snuggle really close to her.

She came running up the stairs and I couldn't help but smile when I saw that she only had one blanket, she probably wanted an excuse to snuggle with me too. I also noticed that she had made a wardrobe change. Now she was wearing a white wife beater – which allowed me to see the hot pink bra she was wearing underneath – and some super hot, super short, girl boxers – which meant no panties. Yay for me!

When she laid the blanket down on the bed, I spotted that she had some more clothes in her hands.

She tossed a black tank top and some green girl boxers – that were just as short as hers – at me.

"Change," she said in a demanding but playful tone.

"I don't think so," I said giving her a smile and tossing the clothes back at her.

She pouted a little then said, "If you don't change willingly, then I'm just going to have to do it for you," and she gave me stern look.

I couldn't help but giggle at her expression. I loved it when she tried to be all serious. "Is that a threat or a promise?" She just stared at me for a few seconds trying not to laugh, but then she couldn't help herself and burst into laughter. She was so freaking adorable when she was laughing.

I had to make that beautiful creature happy so I snatched the clothes from her hands and said, "Fine, I'll go change."

As I got off the bed and started to head downstairs so I could change in the bathroom, she grabbed my arm and slung me back on the bed. "I hope you weren't planning on changing downstairs, when you could just change up here," she said while a grin started to spread across her face.

I didn't really think before I acted. Brittany was just so hot. So I pulled off my jeans, unbuttoned my shirt, and threw them both on the floor. So now I was only in my bra and panties. Brittany went over to the other side of the bed and sat down, flinging her legs up off the floor and onto the bed.

I grabbed her hand and ran her fingertips on the inside of my panties, slightly below the elastic part. "Should I take these off before I put on the boxers?" I asked letting go of her hand, allowing her to brush her fingers on the sensitive skin of my midsection.

"Um, duh!" was her response.

"Ok but don't look," I said to her, hoping that she would protest.

"Aw come on! Ok fine I won't look," she said while turning to look the other way.

I was a little upset that she gave in so easily, but I put on the tank top and started taking off my panties when I noticed Brittany was peeking over her shoulder. She didn't see that I saw her looking at me so I decided to give her a little show.

I pulled them down about an inch, but you really still couldn't see anything. Then I slowly pulled them back up to where they were before. That's when I heard her give an exasperated sigh.

"Just take em off," she said turning around completely grabbing my panties and ripping them off completely.

Once my bottom half was completely naked, Brittany just stared at me in awe. Then she tossed me the boxers and told me to put them on. I was sure she was going to "jump my bones" right then and there so I was a little confused when all she did was hand me the boxers.

So I slipped on the boxers and leaned over and pushed my lips against Brittany's lightly. She kissed me back then we stopped kissing and lied down. She snuggled into me; it was like we fit together perfectly. Her hair smelled like Heaven.

I wasn't paying much attention to the movie; it was just some average slasher flick, which I had seen a hundred of so I didn't really need to watch this one. Anyways I was paying too much attention to Brittany. She seemed to be pretty into the movie, though. I couldn't help but wonder why she didn't make a move when I had my pants off.

Of course, being me I couldn't let it go, so I said, "Hey, Britt, you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, this movie is kind of lame though," she said turning over to look at me. She had to scoot away from me a little to turn over, but once she was facing me, she pulled me to her so our bodies were touching again.

"Well I was just wondering why you didn't – I mean you kind of seemed like you wanted to, you know, make your move when I was kind of naked," I said and looked at the TV pretending like I was paying attention to it so I didn't have to make eye contact with her.

After about a minute of her not saying anything I looked up to see what her expression was like. She was just looking at me; she looked like she was sort of ashamed of herself.

I ran my fingers through her hair and said, "What is it? Did I say something wrong, because I'm sorry if I did. You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

She moved her face really close to mine, teasing me by practically putting her lips on mine, but when I went in for a kiss, she moved back just barely so I couldn't reach. Then she took my hand that was playing with her hand and she laced our fingers.

"I didn't want to tell you this because when you hear it, you might not want to be with me anymore," she said sounding a little upset.

"What is it? Nothing can make me not want to be with you Brittany; we are soul mates and I want to be with you forever, or at least until you get sick of me," I said smiling at her.

She laughed at this comment and then looked down at our hands and said, "I've never slept with anyone."

"What?" I asked, surprised.

"I'm a virgin," she said and wouldn't look up from our hands.

I could never explain my exact feelings when she said this, but all I can tell you is that I was very happy and somewhat relieved when she said it. I always loved that Brittany was so innocent, pure, and even childlike sometimes. It was one of my favorite things about her – along with the fact that she has an amazing bottom – so when she said this it was like my heart melted with happiness.

I didn't want her to really know that I was so happy about her being a virgin so I rubbed the back of her hand with my thumb and asked, "Why would you think that I would care about that?"

She looked up at me and answered, "I don't know, it's just that you're so experienced, I didn't think you want to be with someone who isn't."

I kissed her nose and said, "Brittany I love you no matter what. You could be the most experienced or inexperienced person in the world and I wouldn't care one bit."

This made her smile and she said, "I love you too, and I want you to be my first."

**To be continued... (if you give me lots of nice reviews)**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke up I felt Santana clinging to my body. She had her arms wrapped very tightly around me. When I managed to turn over and look at her I noticed that she was still asleep. I couldn't help but smile because she looked so peaceful and happy. She must have been dreaming of ducks, dreams about ducks always made me happy.

She started to open her eyes and when she saw me looking at her, she smiled.

"Did we fall asleep? What time is it?" she said groggily.

"Yeah, we fell asleep watching that movie. Watching college kids run away from a guy with an axe must make us tired I guess. And it's 3:30."

Santana's eyes got big. "Woah! We were asleep for a really long time."

She had the prettiest brown eye's I'd ever seen in my entire life. They were like two big mud puddles, pretty mud puddles. I ran my fingers through her hair and leaned in to kiss her when her phone beeped.

"I really hope Figgins didn't call my mom and tell her I wasn't at school. Because if he did, that's probably her and she's going to chew me out." Santana reached for her Blackberry that was under the bed, along with her clothes that she'd taken off to put on the ones that I gave her.

When she reached down she stuck her butt in the air teasing me. I gave it a little smack then grabbed her hips and pulled her all the way back on the bed and on top of me. She stared at me for a minute then pressed her lips against mine. She tasted so good; I never wanted her to stop kissing me. But then her phone beeped again so she pulled back from me a little bit and looked at her phone.

She made an annoyed sound and read the text aloud, "Rachel just texted me and said, 'Hey Santana! Since you weren't at Glee Club today I'll stop by your house and bring by the new sheet music that Mr. Shuester gave out today.'"

"Tell her to come here and she can bring me the music too."

She typed on her phone for a few seconds and then tossed it on the floor. "Now, where were we?"

She flopped back over on her side of the bed and pulled me on top of her. I kissed her softly at first but then she got a little more aggressive. She ran her hands down my back and then started scratching it with her fingernails. I grabbed her wrists and flung her hands above her head. I started kissing her again, very forcefully this time. It felt nice to take charge, normally Santana was always the one in the lead, and I just went along with her. I think she liked me taking over her.

As soon as I let go of her wrists she immediately clutched my shirt, and in one swift motion she pulled it off of me. I attempted to do the same to her, but because she was lying on the bed it was kind of difficult. She laughed at the fact that I couldn't get hers off and then helped me by pulling it off herself. I gave her an embarrassed smile and she smiled back at me.

"I love you, Britt," Santana said to me and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, too, San. And I always will," I said back to her and laid my bare stomach on top of hers.

*GASP* "Oh. My. Gosh. I knew you two were together," Rachel said, standing at the top of the stairs staring at us.

We quickly sat up and scrambled to cover ourselves with the blanket that was on the bed.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Santana yelled trying to push me behind her a little to hide me a little more. She is always so protective, and I love her for that.

Rachel recoiled at Santana's tone. "The door was unlocked. I knocked first I swear but no one came so I just walked in. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to, I promise."

"Good. Now bring me the sheet music," Santana said motioning for Rachel to come over to us. I'm glad she took charge in this situation because I was just so shocked that someone had seen us together that I really didn't know what to say.

Rachel walked over and reached in her bag. "We're going to be singing Spice Girls songs this week. Or at least the girls are, the boys will probably protest and end up doing some rap song or something." She handed Santana the music and gave me a little wave, probably noticing that I was still in shock of her even being there. She reached in her bag again, "Oh, and I brought you guys some cookies that my dads made me. I couldn't finish them all so I figured you guys might like them."

"Thanks," Santana said as she took the bag of cookies.

It was weird seeing Rachel outside of school. I always thought she lived in the auditorium and all she ever did was practice singing and performing. She was actually kind of nice outside of school, too. I mean she brought me and Santana cookies, plus she promised not to tell anyone about what she'd seen.

She said, "Well I guess I'll go and leave you guys to whatever it is that you were doing," and started to walk out.

"Hey!" I said getting her to stop, "Are you coming to my birthday party next week?"

"I didn't know I was invited."

"Of course you're invited," I said and gave her a big smile.

"Yeah, Brittany insisted that EVERYONE in Glee Club be invited, even Mr. Shuester," Santana chimed in.

"Well ok, I'd love to come. What should I bring? I mean what do you want for a present?" Rachel said smiling. I guess she was happy that she was going to be going to a party for probably the first time since, well, ever.

"Bring your voice," I said. Santana and Rachel both gave me confused looks but then I said, "I want you to sing at my party. You don't have to sing for the whole time, because I'm going to have a DJ there too, but I know you like to sing in front of people so it would be really awesome if you could do that for me."

"Really? I'd love that! Just give me a list of songs or something that you want me to sing," she said with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok," I said, "I'll get it to you sometime this week."

"Alright, you can go now," Santana said in almost a mean tone.

"Bye!" She waved and walked back down the stairs.

Santana just stared at me until we heard the front door close so she would know that Rachel wasn't there anymore. "What the hell?"

"What?" I said, confused.

"Why are you going to let her sing at your party? Why were you being nice to her? We aren't her friends." Santana said in a loud voice.

"I'm sorry. But she brought us cookies; that was really sweet of her, so I wanted to do something nice too."

Santana's face softened, "You're so amazing. And you're right, Rachel was being nice. I shouldn't have been a jerk even though she is really annoying most of the time." She smiled and kissed me on the lips.

We pulled apart and I said, "Well that's why I'm here, to keep you from being too mean to anyone. You're just a little firecracker and sometimes you have to be defused."

And with that, she flung me down and we started making out again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own Glee… just kidding, I don't**

**A/N: This is pretty much just a transition chapter, it's kind of boring but you'll probably need to read it to understand what is going to be going on in the next chapter**

**A/N: Santana's POV**

It was around 6 o' clock when Brittany and I finally decided to pull ourselves off of each other and go downstairs. We really didn't want to, but neither of us had eaten yet so we figured we would just order a pizza or something, and then get back to what we were doing.

As we were walking down the stairs from the loft, I heard someone on Brittany's front porch. She was in front of me and I guess she hadn't heard anything so I grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Hey, wait a minute," I whispered to her. She turned to look at me to and I just stared at her front door waiting to see if whoever was out there was going to make any more noise.

"What is it?" she whispered to me.

"I heard someone outside. Did you invite anyone over?"

Brittany's eyes got wide. "No, I didn't invite anyone over." She looked at me and she seemed to be kind of scared. Ever since we were little, she always got scared when she heard something but didn't know what it was. Once, when we were six years old, Brittany was at my house and we were there alone because both of my parents had gone to dinner. We had heard something in the front yard and she got so scared that she hid under my kitchen table until I went outside and saw that it was only a stray dog trying to get in a trashcan.

"Do you want me to go see what's out there?" I asked trying to make her feel better.

"No, it might be a murderer or something. I want you to stay with me," as she said this, she wrapped her arms around me and hid her head in the crook of my neck. As much as I wanted her to stay latched on to me, I had to let go of her and go see who was outside. I would have let her come to the door with me, but if it really was a murderer I would rather I get killed than her.

So I whispered in her ear, "Go back upstairs and I'll go see who's out there, ok?"

"Ok, but please be careful," she kissed me on the lips and went back upstairs to wait.

I slowly, and quietly, walked down the rest of the stairs and tiptoed to the door. First I listened for a few seconds to see if I could figure out who was standing there, but whoever it was didn't make a sound. So I grabbed the doorknob and cautiously turned it. I flung the door open and jumped in the doorway and screamed like a maniac hoping to scare away whoever was standing there… it was Quinn.

I must have really scared her, because she jumped about five feet in the air when I screamed. Also, Brittany must have heard me screaming too because she came running down the stairs asking if I was alright.

"I'm fine Britt, it's just Quinn." I looked over to Quinn and asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, well I was just talking to Rachel on the phone and she said you were over here with Brittany, and I didn't have anything to do, so I brought you guys some pizza." She held up the pizza box that had been in her hands the whole time, but I hadn't noticed it until just then.

Brittany strolled over to us and put her arm around my shoulder. I wanted to put my arm around her waist, but Quinn would notice something was up if I did that.

Brittany spotted the pizza box, "Awesome, I'm starving, and so is Santana, we haven't eaten anything today."

"Cool, so can I come in?" Quinn asked, looking at me even though it was Brittany's house.

I motioned for her to come in and she walked into the kitchen and put the pizza down on the dining table then pulled out a chair and sat down. Brittany and I followed her and also sat down; we sat beside each other across from Quinn.

I grabbed a slice of pizza and handed it to Brittany then got myself a slice. I looked over at Quinn who was nibbling on a pepperoni, and suddenly I remember what she had just said while she was standing on the porch.

"Why were you talking to Rachel?" I asked, wondering what could possible bring Quinn to have a phone conversation with the glee prodigy.

"Oh, um, I'm kind of friends with her now," Quinn said and ducked her head, not wanting to make eye contact with me.

"Me and San are kind of friends with her, too," Brittany blurted out. I glared at her, wishing she wouldn't have just said that. Just because she brought us cookies doesn't mean she was our friend. We didn't even eat the stupid cookies; they were still in the loft on top of the mini fridge.

"Awesome! Hey, I've got an idea. How about I call her and ask her to come over here and we can all have a sleep over, like the three of us used to do in middle school."

I didn't think that was a very good idea; I wanted some more alone time with Brittany so I said, "I don't think that such a great…"

But then Brittany chimed in interrupting me midsentence, "That would be great! Go call her now."

Quinn got up and walked to the back of the house to go call Rachel.

"Britt, what the hell? You need to not open that pretty little mouth of yours sometimes," I said to her.

"Come on, Rachel isn't that bad. And besides, we're going to need someone to keep Quinn distracted tonight if you want to get any alone time with me," she smiled and gently pressed her lips to mine. I was hesitant at first because Quinn was only in the other room and could walk in on us any minute, but then I couldn't help myself and kissed her even harder. I slipped my tongue into her mouth and I could tell she like it.

We heard Quinn's footsteps as she headed back into the kitchen, "Ok, Rachel said she just needs to take a shower and she'll be over here in about an hour."

"Great!" I said with a fake smile and a mock enthusiastic tone. Both Quinn and Brittany giggled as I did it.

**To Be Continued…**

**Review please.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of sexy action or whatever in this one but, I promise there will be lots of kinky shit in the next chapter.**

**A/N: Brittany's POV**

Quinn, Santana, and I were all in the living room at my house. Santana and I were both on the couch snuggling—but not too much, because Quinn still didn't know we were together—and Quinn was sitting on the love seat by herself. We were all talking about tortillas, when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Quinn said as she jumped up and ran to the door. Santana and I stayed on the couch; I gave her a quick kiss on the lips as soon as Quinn wasn't looking because she was too interested and greeting Rachel at the door.

"Hey, Rachel!" Quinn said excitedly as soon as she opened the door and saw Rachel standing there in her pajamas with teddy bears all over them. "Come in," Quinn said and gestured for Rachel to enter the house.

Quinn grabbed Rachel's arm and pulled her over to the love seat and they both plopped down on it. Quinn seemed a little too excited to see Rachel, even more excited than I am every time I don't fail a test. Rachel seemed pretty giddy too; they were both smiling and giggling at each other as soon as they sat down.

Santana looked at me and mouthed, '_Are they together?_' I told her I didn't know by shrugging my shoulders.

Quinn and Rachel finally calmed down and Rachel looked at Santana and me and said, "Thanks for inviting me over here; this is going to be really fun."

Santana gave her an annoyed look and said, "We didn't invite you over, Quinn did." I jabbed her in the side with my elbow, and she quickly said, "I mean we're glad you could come." Then Santana smiled at me and we locked pinkies.

After about a half hour of all four of us just chatting in the living room, Santana got up and pulled me up with her. "Britt and me have to go check on the sleeping arrangements, we'll be back in a second," Santana said then grabbed my hand and pulled me into the hallway, then into my room.

"I hope we aren't actually checking on the sleeping arrangements," I said to her smiling and we both jumped onto my bed.

"Nope," she smiled and pressed her lips firmly against mine. I had been wanting to kiss her since Rachel got here. With our lips still locked, we swiftly maneuvered around so that I was lying on my back and she was on top of me. She spread my legs and moved her body in between them, then grabbed one of my legs and wrapped it around her.

She broke our kiss and grinned at me then said, "So, I think you and I should sleep in the loft, and Rachel and Quinn should sleep in here."

I cupped her cheek in my hand and started stroking her face with my thumb, "As long as I get to be with you, I don't care where I am or who's around." This made her smile and kiss me one more time before we got up and walked back into the living room.

We walked back in to see Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel and their faces were extremely close. They pulled apart as soon as the noticed us walking in and they both blushed.

"Are you two doing it?" I blurted out, then covered my mouth with my hand wishing I hadn't just asked that. Santana gave me an aggravated look; she always hated it when I said something without thinking first.

Quinn and Rachel's eyes both got big and they looked at each other. Then they looked back at us and Quinn asked, "Are you?"

This time Santana's and my eyes got big. We both glared at Rachel thinking she had told Quinn about what she saw earlier that day. She seemed to know what we were thinking so she shook her head to indicate that she hadn't told.

I was about to say something but Santana covered my mouth to make sure I wouldn't blurt out something stupid again. She thought for a second then said, "No, we're not." Technically that wasn't a lie because we hadn't had sex…yet. The farthest we'd gotten so far was second base.

I could tell Quinn wasn't satisfied with Santana's answer, but she dropped it. We all felt kind of awkward after that, the rest of the night was a blur until we decided to go to bed.

"I'm getting tired," I said and let out a fake yawn, looking over at Santana.

"Yeah, me too," she said smiling at me.

Rachel and Quinn decided they were getting sleepy too so Rachel said, "So, where is everyone going to be sleeping?"

Santana didn't want to make it too obvious that she wanted to sleep in the same bed as me and not in the same room as them so she said, "Well, if no one wants to sleep on the floor, two of us can take Brittany's bed, and two of us can sleep on the futon in the loft."

Quinn and Rachel looked at each other; I guess they didn't want to be obvious about wanting to sleep with each other either, even though Santana and I could both tell that they were dying to get the same bed. So, we were at a stand-off. All of us just kept glancing at everyone else waiting for someone to say who they wanted to share a bed with.

I knew I was going to have to be the one to speak up, I was always the person who made a fool of herself by the stuff I say anyways so I said, "I can't sleep with Quinn because she tortured my cat." All three of them looked at me like I was crazy.

"I never tortured your cat," Quinn spat out.

"Well you did in my dream, so I can't sleep with you." Santana caught on to what I was doing and started to laugh, so I looked over to her a grinned. "I can't sleep with you either Rachel," I said and looked over to Rachel, "because you probably sing and dance in your sleep and that will keep me up all night." I just made that up, but she gave a serious nod like it was true so I couldn't help bursting into laughter. I mean, I know she's all about show choir and everything, and that's cool, but who dances in their sleep?

Santana was laughing with me, then Quinn and Rachel joined in. Our little laugh fest lightened the mood a bit after everything got awkward before.

"So then I guess I have to sleep with Brittany since you guys are too strange for her," Santana said playfully to Quinn and Rachel. "You guys can have Britt's room and we'll take the loft."

They silently agreed.

**I will love you forever and ever if you review (:**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Ok, so I know I promised some fun stuff in this one, but it was just getting too long. But you should still read it because it's good and Santana says Faberry (well in her mind)**

**A/N: I promise you the next one will have some very interesting things that you will enjoy very much**

**POV: Santana**

After we all decided who was sleeping where, we went our separate ways, Quinn and Rachel to Brittany's room, and Brittany and me to the loft.

As soon as Quinn and Rachel got into Brittany's room and shut the door I pulled her in for a passionate kiss then we both ran up the stairs to the loft. The bed was still out so I slung Brittany's legs out from beneath her and carried her to the bed to set her down lightly. Once she was on the bed she grabbed my hands and pulled me down with her.

We immediately started making out. I was on top of her, as usual, and I was running my hands through her hair. She gave a little moan of pleasure when I slightly bit down on her lip. She slipped her hands inside my shirt and started rubbing my back. I was about to take my shirt off when we heard some noises coming from downstairs. It sounded like screaming, but not the blood curdling scream that you hear in horror movies, the other kind if you catch my drift.

I was still on top of Brittany but the screaming made me pull my lips from hers so I could say, "I can't believe they're doing it on your bed."

It took her a second to realize what I was talking about, but as soon as it hit her she got a disgusted look on her face. "Oh my gosh, San. You don't actually think their doing that do you?"

"You're really naïve sometimes, but I love you anyways. Of course they're doing it, why else would they be screaming like that?"

She quickly wriggled out from beneath me and hopped off the bed. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm not just going to let them have sex on my bed; that's disgusting," she said and turned to head for the stairs. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back to me.

"It's probably not the best idea to interrupt them right now. It would be really awkward if you walked in on them."

She looked annoyed, "So, what? Am I just supposed to let them have fun in MY bed?"

"How about next weekend we go to Quinn's house and do it in her bed?" She giggled at this proposition and pushed me down on the bed. She quickly straddled me and I wrapped my legs around her.

She kissed my jaw line, and then started sucking on my neck. It felt amazing but I was trying not to moan or make any noise because I didn't want Rachel and Quinn to hear us like we could hear them. She traced my torso with her hands until she came to the hem of my shirt. She swiftly pulled it up and over my head, only breaking our kiss for a millisecond. She'd gotten a lot better at this since the first time we were in this position.

She was massaging my tongue with hers. I pulled her shirt off quickly and admired her perfectly toned abs. She pressed her lips to mine harder now. Then she moved down and started kissing my collarbone. Her hands were moving wildly up and down my sides until she eventually got to the elastic part of my shorts. She stopped kissing me to look up at my face; her beautiful eyes were staring straight into mine. She began pulling my shorts down my legs to expose my naked bottom half.

Once she had completely gotten my shorts off, she grinned and slowly scooted down the bed a little more so that she could get better access to between my legs. I lightly took her arm and pulled her back up. "Do you really want your first time to be with Rachel and Quinn just downstairs?" I asked, trying to read her facial expression.

She thought about it for a moment then replied, "Not really." Then she grabbed my shorts from the edge of the bed and gave them back to me to put on.

"I promise we'll do it whenever you want," I said, "but only when it's the right time."

She smiled at me and watched as I put my clothes back on. She also put hers back on and said, "You're right, it has to be perfect, just like you." She leaned in and put her lips on mine then pulled away slowly.

Just then we heard Rachel and Quinn running—practically sprinting—up the stairs. When they got to the top of the stairs they stood for a second and caught their breath then came over to the bed and plopped down with Brittany and me.

"We heard something down there and it scared us," Rachel said.

"Yeah, we heard something that sounded like screaming coming from down there, any idea what that was?" I chimed in, grinning at Brittany.

"Um, no, I don't know what that could have been. But we heard some noises coming from outside. So we came up here with you guys," Quinn said quickly and blushed.

"Can we stay up here with you guys for a while?" Rachel asked with a pleading look on her face; whatever it was that they heard down there must have really scared her.

"No," I said, kind of annoyed that they got to have all their fun and decided they can just come interrupt mine and Brittany's alone time.

Quickly Brittany said, "San, don't be like that," and she took hold of my hand.

"Fine, you guys can stay up here," I said and squeezed Brittany's hand.

Rachel and Quinn scooted close together so that they were both on one side of the bed and Brittany and I were on the other. I thought about straight up asking them if they were together even though I already knew the answer. But then I remember Quinn didn't know about me and Brittany and I didn't want her to ask about us again so I decided to keep my mouth shut.

Quinn grabbed a big pillow and put it over hers and Rachel's laps—I guess to hide the fact that they were holding hands—and said, "So what do you guys want to do?"

Just as she asked this my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Hey, Santana. It's Artie. Can I come over to your house for a little while? I accidentally locked myself out of my house and since your house is just a couple streets over from mine, I was thinking that maybe I could just hang out there until my parents get home to unlock the door. I won't bother you, I promise. I won't even talk to you if you don't want me to."

I was getting really pissed at this point. First Faberry over there interrupted Santana/Brittany time, and now Artie wants to hang out with me. If it wasn't for my Britt, I swear I'd be crazy or something.

"Look, Artie, I'm not even home so I guess you'll have to just wait outside your house. I have to go, bye."

Artie then started to say "But, I.." But then I hung up without him finishing his sentence.

That's when Brittany looked over to me and asked, "Who was that, San?"

"Just Artie, he locked himself out of his house or something and wanted to wait at mine. But I told him I'm not there and hung up."

Brittany got that compassionate look on her face that makes my heart melt; she is just so freaking beautiful, "Don't you have a spare key under the mat outside?"

"Yes," I answered.

"Santana! Call him back and say he can get into your house with the spare key." She sounded so forceful, it was really sexy.

"Fine."

**PLEASE REVIEW, or i might have a mental breakdown**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Ok, you guys, I know I've been gone for a really long time and I am _SOOOOOO _****sorry, but I'm back now, and I think you'll really enjoy this chapter. If you don't enjoy it, just lie and tell me you did :)**

******POV: Brittany**

Once Santana called Artie back and told him that he could wait in her house for his parents to get home it got kind of awkward. I wanted Rachel and Quinn to go back downstairs so Santana and I could make out some more, but I didn't want to have to tell them to leave.

We all just sat there staring at each other for a good ten minutes before Rachel said, "So do you guys want to play a game or something?"

Santana quickly chimed in, "I swear if you suggest a singing game, Berry, I will personally slap you across the face."

Rachel looked offended, but Quinn and I were both giggling. I guess Rachel really was going to suggest a singing game, because she stopped talking after Santana said that.

"We could play truth-or-dare," I said, talking more to Santana than to Rachel and Quinn.

"Good idea, Britt," said Santana. Then she looked over at Rachel and Quinn and said, "So do you two want to play?"

Quinn looked a little mad and said, "Santana, you know if Rachel would have suggested that, you would have went off on her about how only 12 year olds play it and then randomly said something insulting about her being Jewish."

"Why you sticking up for Berry, Quinn? Got a secret you want to tell us?" Now Santana was mad.

Quinn turned pink in the face, and I sort of felt bad for her so I put my hand on Santana's inner thigh. I knew that would shut her up and make her forget about getting on Quinn's case. It worked, but Quinn saw me do it, so I quickly pulled my hand back to my own lap.

"Um, if we're going to play, can I go first?" Rachel asked in a low voice, avoiding eye contact with Santana.

No one answered her so she took the silence as a yes.

"Truth or dare Brittany."

Santana's eyes got big when Rachel chose me to be her first victim. I could tell she was thinking the same thing I was: Rachel was about to out us to Quinn.

"Dare," I said hoping that she would go easy on me.

"I dare you to kiss me."

"What?" Santana, Quinn, and I all said at the same time.

"I dare you to kiss me," she repeated in a calm voice.

"Umm, I'm sorry, but no. Brittany is not going to kiss you Rachel. If you're that deprived of sexual interaction, I'm sure Jew-fro will let you mack on him," Santana said, sounding panicked. She REALLY didn't want me kissing Rachel.

Then it Quinn said, "Yeah, Rachel, are you sure you want Brittany to kiss you. I mean, I thought you were with someone, and that someone might get extremely mad if you kiss someone else."

Rachel looked at her with a look that said 'trust me, I know what I'm doing' so Quinn backed off a little bit.

"I'm sure I want Brittany to kiss me. So, what do you say Brittany?"

I gave Santana a pleading look. I needed her to help me get out of this. But she didn't say anything, she just stared at Rachel like she was about to tear her face off.

I didn't know what else to say so I said, "Ok, I'll kiss you."

We both leaned in towards each other. I closed my eyes and then our lips met. She had really soft lips, and she was an awesome kisser. I wouldn't say she's better than Santana, but definitely still good. I thought it would be a little peck, but it got kind of heated. She put one of her hands on the back of my head and kissed me a little more firmly. She forced my mouth open with her tongue and slightly touched mine with it. If I hadn't been feeling so guilty about kissing somebody besides the girl I'm madly in love with, I think I would have really enjoyed that kiss. She lightly bit my bottom lip and then we pulled apart. I settled back down beside Santana, and Rachel did the same beside Quinn.

Both Santana's and Quinn's faces were bright red with anger. Quinn was glaring at me, and Santana was glaring at Rachel. I knew that Santana was mad at me too, even though she was only looking at Rachel.

That's when Santana spoke. She had so much rancor in her voice that I knew she was about to do something I was not going to approve of, "My turn. Quinn truth or dare."

Quinn knew exactly what Santana was doing and said, "Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

Just then Quinn and Santana pretty much pounced at each other. Their lips met with force, and looked like a lot of passion, like they had been wanting to kiss each other ever since they met in middle school. It reminded me of my first kiss with Santana. But I knew it had to be fake passion, I mean there is no way that Santana could like someone as much as she liked me, right? Then it hit me that maybe she really did like Quinn. I mean she had hidden her love for me so well all these years, who's to say that she couldn't have done the same for Quinn?

My heart dropped to my stomach when that thought came to me. Quinn was on top of Santana now, and they were really going at it, tongue and everything. Tears came to my eyes. I looked over at Rachel and it looked like she was having the same thoughts that I was, but she wasn't doing such a good job at holding her tears back. I gave her a sympathetic look, and she did the same for me. I was about to leave and cry my eyes out in the bathroom, when Santana and Quinn finally pulled apart. They were both breathing heavily.

Santana acted like nothing happened at all and said, "Ok, whose turn is it now?"

I couldn't hold it back anymore. I started bawling. The woman of my dreams, the woman who owned my heart just passionately kissed one of my best friends right in front of me and acted like nothing had even happened!

Santana noticed me crying, got a guilty look on her face, then wrapped her arms around me and said, "Britt, I'm so sorry. It didn't mean anything. I shouldn't have kissed her. But you kissed Berry and watching that made me feel like I was about to die. Please forgive me. I love you."

Hearing that made me feel so much better, I was still crying a little bit, but at least I knew it didn't mean anything to her. I looked into her eyes, her face looked a little blurry because of my tears, but she looked really, sincerely sorry and so I kissed her. I knew she wouldn't want me to in front of Quinn, but I had to get the taste of Quinn off her mouth and the taste of me on it.

We broke apart and smiled at each other. Then I looked over at Quinn at Rachel. They weren't paying any attention to us at all, but were instead embracing and kissing. It looked like Quinn had just reassured Rachel that the kiss between her and Santana wasn't real.

Then they broke apart and looked over and me and San. We all just sort of smiled at each other. I was really glad to have everything out in the open with Quinn. After all she is one of my best friends. And that's when I realized that Rachel asking me to kiss her was a plot to get all of our relationships out in the open.

Quinn and Rachel laced fingers and Quinn said, "How about I take Rachel back to my house and leave you guys here to have some alone time?"

Santana looked at Quinn and just said, "Thank you," and nodded. Quinn and Rachel got off the bed and, with each of them wrapping one arm around the other girl, walked over to the stairs and left.

When we heard the front door close Santana and I locked lips. She rubbed my bottom lip with her tongue, making me shiver with pleasure. She must have felt me shiver, because I could feel her smile as she was kissing me. I ran my hands through her hair as we laid down. She was on top again, but I think we work best that way.

I grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it up and over her head. We had to break our kiss briefly, but as soon as the shirt was out of the way, we started kissing vigorously again. She began kissing my neck and collarbone as I reached around her back, unhooked her bra, and yanked it off of her. She had the most amazing pair of boobs I had ever seen in my life.

She noticed that her top half was now naked and decided that it was my turn to strip. She pulled my shirt off with ease, and I wasn't even wearing a bra, so that worked out well. She wrapped her lips around my nipple and started sucking on it. My back arched. As she continued licking my nipple, Santana slipped her body in-between my legs and pressed her body against mine. It was the best feeling I had ever felt in my life, and not just because of what she was doing, but because of who was doing it. It was at that precise moment that I became so completely glad that I waited to have sex, until I found her.

She ran her hands down my sides and reached my shorts, this was it, she was about to take them off and have her way with me, and I wanted it so bad.

She pulled my shorts off, I wasn't wearing any panties. Before she did anything else, she took her shorts off too, so that we were both completely naked. She move back up towards my head and kissed me lightly then said, "You ready?"

I closed my eyes and nodded. She kissed my neck, chest, stomach, thighs, and finally she had made her way there. I felt her tongue on my clit, and I was in Heaven. Her tongue moved quickly over my clit, and then into my pussy. In and out, in and out, her finger rubbing my clit the whole time.

I knew I was about to come, my back arched again. She knew it, she moved her tongue back to my clit and inserted a finger into my pussy and I was getting closer and closer, then she inserted another finger, and finally I came. I let out a moan and it was so amazing. I was in a state of euphoria all because of my girl, and I loved her even more. My body relaxed and Santana moved back up the bed, kissed me gently, and laid beside me.

"Is it my turn?" I said in a dreamy voice.

"No," she said. "You're tired. You can pay me back for this another time, let's go to sleep now. I love you."

"I love you too."

We cuddled up and fell asleep.

* * *

We probably hadn't been asleep for an hour when Santana's phone rang.

Santana, still half asleep reached under the bed, grabbed the phone then answered it.

"What?" she said in a sleepy voice.

She suddenly sat up, looking a lot more awake.

"Is he ok?" she said. And I started to get a little worried.

"Ok, we'll be there soon. Bye." Santana said and hung up.

"What happened?" I asked frantically.

"Someone broke into my house. Artie was there alone. He got shot. We need to get the hospital right now."

**Reviews are great, tell me what you thought about this chapter and what you think is going to happen with Artie.**


	9. Chapter 9

**POV: Santana**

I jumped off the bed and started putting my clothes on as quickly as possible. I looked over at Brittany, and she was doing the same. She looked scared. I wanted to comfort her, but I was scared too and I didn't know what to say.

Once I had gotten all my clothes on my phone rang again. I quickly answered it, "Hello?"

Quinn spoke, "Have you heard about Artie? Is he going to be ok? Rachel and I are about to leave for the hospital now. Do you want us to come pick you and Brittany up so we can all go together?"

"Yeah, that would be good; I'll see you soon, bye." I knew I was in no state to drive. I was shaking. I should have never let Artie wait in my house. I knew it had been broken into before and there was no way Artie could have defended himself.

I jumped a little at the sound of Brittany's voice. "Who was that?" she asked.

"It was Quinn. She and Rachel are going to pick us up and we are all going to go to the hospital together, I really don't think I would be able to drive right now. Are you ok with that?"

"Yeah, that's fine," she said.

She walked over to me and grabbed my hand. She felt really cold, and she was shaking too. She looked like she was about to cry. I knew that she thought it was her fault that Artie got hurt so I said, "Britt, it wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have known that he was going to get hurt."

A few tears trickled down her face, "But I'm the one who made you let him in your house. If I wouldn't have said anything, he would be fine right now."

I pulled her into me and hugged her tightly. There was no point in arguing with her, so I just needed to comfort her. We pulled apart and I wrapped one arm around her waist and we headed down the stairs to wait in the living room.

We both sat down on the big couch and I held Brittany tightly beside me. My stomach felt awful, like I was about to throw up. I wished Quinn would hurry up and get here; I needed to know that Artie was going to be alright.

Brittany looked at me and said, "I'm glad it wasn't you."

I felt the tears forming in my eyes. I tried to hold them back, and I had done so well until she said that. Then they started to flow, and I couldn't help it.

She spoke again, "I know it sounds bad, but if you had been home tonight, you would have gotten shot and I don't know what I would have done."

"You would have gone after the bastard that shot me," I said, grinning at her through the tears. She gave a little laughed and smiled at me. I kissed her on the lips and said, "Everything is going to be fine. Artie's a strong kid for someone in a wheelchair, he's gonna pull through this."

Just then we heard a car honk outside. We jumped off the couch, ran out the door, and got in the car. Quinn sped away from the house, towards the hospital without saying a word.

Rachel was in the front with Quinn. Quinn had one hand on the wheel and the other was holding Rachel's. Brittany and I were embracing in the back seat. The hospital was only a short drive away from Brittany's house so I knew we would be there soon, I just hoped that they would let us see Artie when we got there.

We pulled in to the hospital parking lot and got out of the car. Quinn and Rachel had an arm wrapped around each other and so did Brittany and I. We started walking to the front doors of the hospital. I grabbed Quinn's free hand with mine and gave it a comforting squeeze. She gave me a little smile and we started walking a bit faster as we got closer to the doors.

We got to the doors and all four of us tried to squeeze inside them, not wanting to let go of each other. We walked up to the front desk and Rachel said, "We need to see Artie Abrams, he was shot and we're his friends." There was a sense of panic in her voice.

The woman at the desk didn't even look up at us and said, "Floor 3, second door on the left past the waiting area. Or just look for the room full of teenagers and a curly haired man."

We ran over to the elevator, got in and Brittany pressed the button labeled '3'. As soon as the elevator doors opened we stepped out and rushed towards Artie's room. Once we got there, we saw what the woman at the front desk was talking about. Pretty much the entire glee club, plus Mr. Schuester was in the room with Artie.

We all let go of each other and pushed our way passed everyone to get to Artie's bed where he was laying at.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming," he said. He looked completely fine, he was smiling and everything.

"Artie what happened? Are you ok?" I blurted out, trying to hide the concern in my voice, so the rest of the glee club wouldn't think I actually cared.

"I'm fine. I was shot in the leg, so I didn't feel a thing. The surgeons already got the bullet out and everything. I'll just be in the hospital for a few days while the wound heals."

I was so relieved when he said this, but I punched in lightly in the arm anyways.

"Ouch," he said, "What was that for?"

"I thought you were going to die," I half yelled.

He laughed and said, "Girl, you got no faith in me, do you?"

"Oh, shut up," I said with a grin on my face and moved out of the way so Brittany, Rachel, and Quinn could get to Artie and talk to him.

I walked over to Mr. Schue and he asked, "Are you alright? Have you seen your house yet? Artie said the guy that broke in smashed a lot of stuff and looks like a tornado blew through it."

I had completely forgotten about the fact that my house was trashed. "I haven't seen it yet. I'm staying at Brittany's house tonight, so I'll see it tomorrow I guess. Have you gotten in touch with my parents?"

"Yeah, they called me and asked me to make sure that you were going to be ok. They told me that they won't be home until early tomorrow morning, so they'll probably be there when you get home," he said and put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "You're sure you're ok though? You don't need anything?"

"I'm fine Mr. Schue. I'm just glad Artie is alright, but don't tell anyone I said that." He grinned at me and nodded.

I walked back over to Brittany and we locked pinkies. Quinn looked over to us and asked if we were ready to go back home, we nodded. We said our goodbyes to everyone, and I told Artie that I would be talking to him soon about the guy that broke into my house, then we left to go back to Brittany's house.

**Reviews keep the chapters coming. Also they make me extremely happy.**


End file.
